


The Idiot Trio: Mall Mayhem

by Awesome4Ever



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, High School, Non-Graphic Violence, Shopping Malls, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome4Ever/pseuds/Awesome4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry, Gilbert, and Alfred thought it would be a hilarious idea to pull a prank on some of the school bad boys, but they didn't find it so funny. Now they're in HUGE trouble and have to avoid getting their asses kicked. Will they be able to elude their chasers? Or will they end up half naked and tied to a pole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Idiot Trio: Mall Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment on the grand adventures of The Idiot Trio! They sure are a funny bunch aren't they? Always getting into trouble and getting hurt.

In the local mall, Henry, Gilbert, and Alfred were hiding behind a plant across the food court. They could see the three of the school bad boys sitting together and talking whilst they eat. Daniel, the scruffy almost adult looking one, Allen, the player and all around bad boy, and last but surely not least, Allen's brother, Matt, also known as 'The lumberjack' in school because of his flannel and his gruff lumberjack appearance.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Alfred looked over at Gilbert with a bit of a concerned look. He wasn't sure this plan was going to work out.

Gilbert cackled and grinned. "Trust me! I've got this planned out for sure! Kesese~"

Henry nodded. "Yep! If their is anything Gilbert is good at it's pulling pranks on people. He's the master! Though I gave him the idea in the first place so you know, I'm pretty good too~" Henry chuckles and grins.

Alfred sweatdropped a bit and chuckled lightly. "Right...but without me, you wouldn't have this camera! Or would have known the right guy to call!" He smiles and holds up his camera.

Gilbert nodded. "We're a team! We work together to get the job done! Now start recording already. It's about to start!" Gilbert was like an excited puppy the way he was bouncing on his feet. "Shh here it comes!" He whispers and hides behind the plant, peeking through the leaves, along with the others.

"Then I took my bat and hit him SO hard he thought he was Oprah!" Allen laughs and leans back in his chair, wiping a tear from his eye.

Daniel groans and taps his finger on the table. "What...an interesting story...you know this happened like five minutes ago, right? We were there. We saw what happened."

Allen snorted and rolled his eyes. "I know, but I wasn't sure if you were paying attention with how often you fall asleep."

Daniel growls. "Shut up! Don't make me come over there!" He shook his fist at him.

Matt glanced between the two. "Will you two sit down before we get kicked out or something..." He grumbled, tapping his fingers on the table.

Soon someone walked up to their table and set down a pie. "Something special from a young gentleman, please enjoy." The man smiled and walked away.

Alfred started recording and grinned. "Oh man this'll be so awesome." He chuckles lightly, zooming in a bit more.

Daniel blinks a few times staring at the pie in the middle of the table. "Did either of you order some sort of pie...?" He raised a brow.

The two brothers shook their head. "No." They both said together.

Gilbert cackled and took out a small device with a button on it. "Aaannndddd...now." He pressed the red button and the pie exploded, sending cream in their faces and made them yell, then fall back.

"HAHAAHAH!" Alfred laughs and comes out from behind the plant. "Oh dude! That was beautiful! I can't believe it! I got everything on camera!"

Henry wiped a tear from his eye as he laughed and put his arm over Alfred's shoulder. "O-oh! Man that was beautiful! Let me see it!"

Gilbert cackled and nodded. "Come on instant replay!"

Alfred nodded and played the video on the little video screen, grinning as they watched it once more and laughed, high fiving each other.

"You don't think they'll know we did it since we're laughing and high fiving do you?" Henry suddenly asked, looking at his two friends.

The other two suddenly stopped laughing and looked at each other. "Naaaahhhhh!" They both said and chuckled before replaying the video.

They were to busy laughing to notice the three big, angry shadows looming over them. They slowly stopped laughing and looked up at the three big angry teens covered in pie cream. The three gulped and laughed nervously, waving at them.

"Hello."

"Hiya."

"What's up?"

Daniel cracked his knuckles. "How about this, we'll give you three seconds to run before we beat your asses into next week."

"1..." Allen started out, a sinister grin on his face.

"2..." Matt said rolling his shoulders and cracking his knuckles.

"RUN FOR IT!" Henry yelled before the three split up and ran for their lives. Alfred had dropped his camera on the ground, finding it would have just slowed him down, hoping to come and get it later.

"3..." Daniel snorted and raised his foot, slamming it down on the camera, erasing the evidence.

The other three split up, Matt going after Henry, Daniel going after Gilbert, and Allen going after Alfred.

Henry panted as he turned a corner and could hear one of them coming after him. He gulped and saw the escalator and laughed as he quickly ran over, moving past people, going past kiosks. He started running up the steps, but didn't realize he was running up the down escalator and was getting no where fast.

Matt stood at the bottom and just waited. He checked the watch on his wrist and just stood there. Henry panted as he started to get tired, a little sweat building on his forehead. He panted and stopped, setting his hands on his knees. Though once he reached the bottom he bumped into something and gulped, hard. He slowly looked up and saw Matt staring down at him with a blank expression on his face, dark aviator shades over his eyes.

Henry laughs nervously and waves a bit. "Heeelllloooo~ How's it goooin?" He turned around to face the Canadian.

Matt stared at him then gripped his neck in a tight grip then lifted him up off the ground. "Good." He answered his question.

Henry grunted a bit, gripping his wrist. "Well I'm glad to hear that. Now you don't wanna beat me up right?"

"Yep." He said and started to to a more...secluded area.

Henry gulps and groans. "This isn't gonna be pretty."

Alfred set his hand over his mouth, trying to quite his breathing as he was hiding in a clothes wrack inside of a store. He heard Allen whistling casually and looking around. He checked inside clothe wracks and inside changing rooms. once he heard his footsteps go past his hiding spot he peeks out and starts to tiptoe away.

"HAHA! THERE YA ARE PORKCHOP!" Allen yelled from a few feet behind him, a sinister grin on his face.

"Uh oh..." Alfred made a run for it and and yelled. "COME ON! YOU GUYS CAN'T TAKE A JOKE?!" He called back to him as he looked around, trying to find some place to hide.

"I promise if you stop running now your beating won't be as painful!" He snorted and laughed.

Alfred ran down through the food court.

"Free Samples! Get your free teriyaki chicken sample!" A guy holding a sample tray was calling out.

Alfred snagged a few samples as he ran passed him and ate them all in one bite. "Ahhhhh~ I do love chicken~"

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE GONNA BE A LOT LIKE THAT CHICKEN! DEAD!" Allen yelled at him.

Alfred yelled and sped up, turning a corner and running down the hall where the bathrooms were. He quickly slipped into the men's room and hid in one of the stalls, putting his feet up on the toilet.

Allen raised a brow as he stood at the door and crossed his arms. "Does he really think I won't go into the bathroom? He basically just cornered himself...aaaah~ I love it when they do that~" He sighs happily and looks around and notices the cart janitors wheel around that contains all sorts of mops and cleaners and trash bags and such. He whistled and took out the Out Of Order sign and hung it on the doorknob before slowly closing the door and locking it.

Gilbert panted and wiped his forehead, hiding behind a trash can. "Kesese~ That lumbering oaf won't be able to find me. I'm way to sneaky and smart for him."

"Right...sneaky and smart..." Daniel leaned over the trash can, tapping the top of it, raising a brow.

Gilbert blinks a few times and gulps, laughing nervously. "LOOK A DELICIOUS BONE!" He pointed and ran, cackling as he went. "CAN'T GET ME!"

Daniel growls and chases after him. "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! I PROMISE YOUR PUNISHMENT WON'T BE AS SEVERE!"

Gilbert looked around and saw an elevator opening up. He cackled and made a run for it, but first he started to run around an empty kiosk. "Can't catch me you limbering oaf!"

"Why I oughta! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna rip out your THROAT!" Daniel growled and chased him around the kiosk, stretching out his arms, to try and wrap his hands around his neck.

Gilbert ran over to the elevator, as it was closing. "SEE YA SUCKER!" He laughs and jumps up, kicking his heels together.

Daniel had been running around the kiosk a few times before stopping and blinking. "HEY!" He ran after Gilbert once more.

He quickly slipped into the elevator as it closed and stuck his tongue out at him. "Take that!" He cackled.

Daniel tried to make it to the door but it closed on him and he slammed his fists on the steel doors. "DAMN IT! What floor is he getting off at?!"

Gilbert sighed happily as he leaned against the back of the elevator. It went up to the second floor before dinging and opening. Before he could walk out, his blood ran cold as he saw Matt and Allen standing there.

Allen was on the phone with Daniel and laughs, grinning big. "Well well well, speak of the devil, looks like we found him. I guess we can hold him for ya. We're coming down." Allen laughs and hangs up.

Gilbert was pressing the CLOSE DOOR button as many times as he could, but the darn doors wouldn't close fast enough! "Come on come on come on!"

Matt walked in the elevator and grabbed Gilbert by the neck and pinned him against the back wall of the elevator. "To late, eh?" He said in his thick Canadian voice.

Gilbert gulped and laughed nervously. "Oh boy..."

Soon the elevator started to head back down to the ground floor and the doors opened. Daniel stood there, hitting his fist on the palm of his hand, a smirk on his face.

"Well looks like you're in time for your beating~ Let him down Matt. Just hold him still. Don't need him trying to escape or anything."

Allen and Matt hold Gilbert by his shoulders, making sure he can't escape. Gilbert gulped, hard, laughing nervously. "Their isn't a way I can take a rain check on this is their...?"

"Nope." All three said at the same time, causing Gilbert to whine and groan.

Daniel cracked his knuckles and the elevator doors started to close. Gilbert braced himself for the first hit, which made him see stars.

Henry groans. "Well...it COULD be worse..." Henry glances at his two friends.

"how could it POSSIBLY get any worse than this?!" Gilbert grit his teeth, growling.

"Well...I mean we could be fully naked instead of just in our boxers.

The three, bruised, beaten, and tired, boys had been tied up to a pole in the middle of the mall, stripped down to their boxers. Henry was wearing a pair of white boxers with little pink hearts on them, Alfred was wearing a pair of red boxers with little Christmas trees on them, and Gilbert was wearing a pair a pair of pink boxers with little pictures of chicks on them.

People were laughing and making comments and taking pictures. The three teens that were tied up felt super embarrassed and knew they wouldn't be able to live this down for a loooong time.

"Next time I say we prank the three lug heads, TALK ME OUT OF IT!" Gilbert groans.

"GOT IT!" Henry and Alfred both said at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel: 2P!Male!Hungary  
> Allen: 2P!America  
> Matt: 2P!Canada


End file.
